Dramon Drabbles
by Dacciiuu
Summary: A collection of MetalSeadramon/Machinedramon drabbles based on prompts. For the One Ship Boot Camp Challenge on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges forum.
1. Urgency

_For context, these drabbles are mostly set after my story, "Back To Square One."_ _Cover artwork is by the artist_ ** _h-r_** _on deviantart._

* * *

 _Urgency_

Given his robotic nature, most digimon assumed that Machinedramon had a rigid, machine-like personality. Most of the time, they were right.

But whenever MetalSeadramon was sick, they couldn't be farther from the truth. Machinedramon would search with urgency for medicinal herbs and then hurry back home in a huff to wait at MetalSeadramon's beck and call. He knew perfectly well that his boyfriend was a powerful, fully-evolved digimon who would be fine on his own, and yet he persisted in babying him every time he was under the weather.

It seemed to run contrary to his programming; he wasn't supposed to be an impulsive, emotion-driven creature, after all.

Machinedramon came to realize that he wasn't as perfectly designed as he once thought he was. And that suited him fine.


	2. Rose

_Rose_

Bowing as gracefully as he could manage, the sea dragon presented to Machinedramon the crudely-arranged bouquet of roses he was holding in his mouth.

"Ta da!" he announced through a mouthful of flowers.

"...Thank you...I think?" replied his boyfriend, hesitating before awkwardly grabbing the bouquet with his claw.

"Hey, you know how hard it was for me to find these? And they got thorns, too! Now my mouth is all cut up!"

"I'm well aware of the logistical difficulties involved with bringing me roses, Metal. I just don't understand why you did it."

"It's a tradition! On special occasions, you give your mate flowers."

Ah yes...though he wasn't particularly well-versed in the traditions of non-robotic digimon, Machinedramon recalled having heard about the practice of flower gifting. Not that it made a lick of sense to him...

"And what, may I ask, is the special occasion?"

"It's been exactly one year since we got back together!"

The robotic dragon gave his memory units a quick scan, verifying the date.

"Well, indeed it is! I had no idea you had such a keen sense of recollection, Metal!" he exclaimed, the bemusement in his voice belying his expressionless face.

"You're the one with the supercomputer memory," replied MetalSeadramon, winking at him and flashing a toothy grin. "And yet _I'm_ the one who remembers our anniversary."


	3. Celebration

_This is a follow-up to my previous chapter, Rose._

* * *

 _Celebration_

Had it really been a whole year since they were reunited? Machinedramon knew it was true - his memory units never lied, after all - and yet he could scarcely believe it himself.

In any case, this called for a celebration! At least, he was pretty sure it did...Machinedramon's knowledge regarding the traditions of non-robotic digimon was rather shaky, but MetalSeadramon reassured him that, yes, this was indeed cause to celebrate.

A few weeks before, MetalSeadramon had found an unopened bottle of champagne washed up on the beach; he'd brought it back to their cave, holding onto it for precisely an occasion like this. Likewise, Machinedramon was saving a drum of quality motor oil that he'd come across during one of his rummages for spare parts.

"Cheers!"

Cracking open the champagne bottle at the neck with his powerful jaws, MetalSeadramon downed its contents with one fell gulp as Machinedramon slowly sipped away at the oil. The two digimon contentedly sat side by side at the entrance to their cave, watching the sun as it set over the ocean.

"What a wonderful day this was...pity that anniversaries come only once a year," mused Machinedramon.

"Anniversaries are nice and all," replied MetalSeadramon as he nuzzled up against his boyfriend, "but y'know, personally...I'm just as happy today as I am any other day that I get to spend with you."


	4. Scared

_Scared_

MetalSeadramon wasn't a digimon who got scared easily, but there were still times when he was terrified.

It was when WarGreymon was charging at him in his dreams, claws outstretched, and he knew he was about to re-live the agony of being eviscerated. It was when he was suddenly wide awake and hyperventilating, his heart beating away like a jackhammer.

But once he turned his head and saw Machinedramon asleep by his side, a blissful sense of calmness and security washed over him. In a way, it was almost as jarring a sensation as his nightmares...but this one he didn't mind.


	5. Binary

_Binary_

Even in a world where creatures were the physical manifestation of binary code, Machinedramon was an exceptionally binary being. Instead of a conventional brain, he had a hard drive: a "brain" that thought entirely in zeroes and ones.

In his more contemplative moments, he was prone to wondering just how real his emotions were. Did he truly "like" anything? Was he ever truly "happy", or was a computer chip merely generating a facsimile of the feeling known as happiness?

At least, he _used_ to wonder whether or not his emotions were genuine. Once he met MetalSeadramon, he had his answer.


	6. Complete

_For context, this chapter draws heavily on my story, "Back To Square One"._

* * *

 _Complete_

MetalSeadramon had always lived the life of a loner. There were several reasons for this; chief among them was the fact that he'd evolved into a giant carnivorous sea dragon at a young age, which didn't exactly help him win many friends.

And so, in the absence of companionship, he swam. He crossed the sea time and time again, searching for some sort of purpose. He never found it, though, no matter how fast he swam or what corner of the ocean he visited.

When Piedmon offered him the chance to be a Dark Master, he thought he'd finally found the meaning that he was looking for. But the power ended up transforming him into a completely different digimon: a raging tyrant with an ego that destroyed him, first in mind and then in body.

He died as he had always lived: incomplete.

But as is often the case in the Digital World, death didn't mean the end of life for him. Though it took MetalSeadramon two lifetimes of searching, he eventually came to realize that there was one and only one thing in the entire Digital World that could make him complete: Machinedramon.


	7. Modulate

_Modulate_

Though the Digital World tended to be overall less developed than Earth, many of the familiar comforts of home could still be found there: at least, provided you were in or around a major settlement. One such amenity was frequency modulated, or FM, radio stations.

MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon lived just close enough to the bustling city of Digianapolis to pick up the popular variety radio station, KDGI. Every Saturday, the station would broadcast a block of music that just so happened to be MetalSeadramon's favorite: heavy metal.

The cave the couple called home didn't even have electricity, much less a radio player. But it _did_ have a Machinedramon.

Among the robotic monster's numerous features was a built-in radio receiver. And so, every Saturday, he became a living boombox at the request of his boyfriend.

It was hardly Machinedramon's most dignified moment - not to mention the fact that he considered the music to be nothing more than noise pollution - but if it made MetalSeadramon happy, he was willing to put up with it. Besides, when else was he going to see a sea dragon headbanging?


	8. Stale

_Stale_

It was a scorching summer day; the stale, stagnant air felt so thick it seemed it could be cut it with a knife. Even in the shade of their cave, the heat was still brutally oppressive.

The shimmering blue sea was practically calling MetalSeadramon's name: beckoning him to dive in for a cool, refreshing swim. But that would mean leaving Machinedramon to suffer the heat alone, all by himself.

And so the ocean, however tantalizing it was, would simply have to wait.


	9. Blush

_This is a follow up to one of my earlier chapters, Celebration._

* * *

 _Blush_

"Hey, do you remember the very first time I asked you out on a date?" reminisced MetalSeadramon, grinning at his boyfriend and nuzzling him playfully. "And how long it took for you to finally realize that I was asking you out?"

"I certainly do...and it's not my fault that your innuendos were so difficult to pick up on!" replied Machinedramon. "You should have been more to the point."

"More to the point? Are you kidding me? I was practically spelling it out for you! Good thing I was so persistent...otherwise, we might never have gotten together in the first place!"

"That's not true," remarked the robotic dragon. "I could just as easily have asked you out."

" _You_? Asking _me_ out? Ha! I mean, no offense or nothing, but I can't even imagine you coming up with a decent pickup line!"

"Is that so?" asked Machinedramon, chuckling knowingly.

After a few seconds of contemplation, he turned his head and whispered something to MetalSeadramon. The sea dragon's eyes became wide as saucers, the portion of his skin that wasn't covered by armor suddenly blushing bright red.

"I...uhh...I stand corrected," spluttered a thoroughly-flustered MetalSeadramon.

"And _that_ ," announced Machinedramon, the mischievous glee in his voice almost palpable, "is called being more to the point."


	10. Luminous

_Luminous_

Machinedramon favored dark environments; his optical sensors were very sensitive instruments, capable of turning low-light environments into bright ones and bright environments into painfully bright ones.

MetalSeadramon, on the other hand, preferred the light. Whether it was sunlight, moonlight, or starlight, it was an invaluable navigational tool for swimming, and so the presence of light always made him feel at ease.

The massive cavern that the two digimon called home was warmly lit and luminous near its front due to the sunlight that flooded in through the entrance. But gradually, it turned black as pitch as it extended deeper and deeper into the earth, and so Machinedramon tended to gravitate towards the rear of the cave, whereas MetalSeadramon stayed closer to the front.

Or rather, that was the arrangement when one of them was away from home. When they were both in the cave together, each would be found at the other's side, no matter how light or dark it was.


	11. Tissues

_Tissues_

"I'm home!" announced MetalSeadramon, slithering into the cavern after returning from his morning swim. "Machinedramon?"

No response. Perhaps he was towards the end of the cave. MetalSeadramon steadily made his way through the grotto; as he neared the end, he let out a loud gasp, his breath completely taken away. Rocks were strewn about everywhere...there had been a cave-in!

"No!" he wailed, his eyes tearing up. "Machinedramon!"

At once, he began grabbing the rocks with his jaws and tossing them behind him. He knew in his heart that Machinedramon probably couldn't have survived such a massive collapse, but he didn't care. He'd dig day and night if there was even the slightest chance that he was still alive, trapped somewhere beneath the rubble.

He continued frantically tossing rocks, showing no signs of slowing down...until he heard something that sounded like "ouch" after he'd thrown a particularly large one. Turning around, he saw Machinedramon standing behind him, rubbing a newly-formed dent on his head.

"You're alive!" gasped MetalSeadramon, encircling him in a gentle, loving embrace.

"Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I..."

The robotic dragon suddenly trailed off as he noticed the cave-in in front of him.

"Oh my. Good thing I was out searching for spare parts..."

MetalSeadramon caught himself letting out a loud sniffle. It was only then that it hit him...was he crying? Dammit! Sea dragons were **not** supposed to get all emotional like that! How ridiculous he must have looked...and in front of his boyfriend, no less. What he wouldn't give for some tissues...

Sheepishly, he turned his head away from Machinedramon, unsure of what to say.

"I'm the one who just got clobbered with a rock," said Machinedramon, breaking the awkward silence with a playful voice, "and you're the one crying?"

A combined laugh and sniffle escaped from MetalSeadramon as he smiled and turned back towards his boyfriend. Suddenly, he didn't feel so embarrassed anymore.


	12. Sliver

_Sliver_

"I don't know how your hair gets so muddled," asked Machinedramon as he attempted to untangle the sea dragon's long, purple - and, at the moment, very much knotted - hair.

"No hands," explained MetalSeadramon, resting his head upon his boyfriend's lap. "I'd brush it and whatnot if I could, but, y'know...no hands."

"It's like trying to untie a Gordian knot," murmured Machinedramon, pausing to extract a sliver of dried seaweed that was embedded in MetalSeadramon's hair.

"Admit it; you dig the whole wild, untamed hair look!" the sea dragon said playfully.

"Not when I'm the one who has to do the taming..."

Finally, after no small length of time, Machinedramon had managed to work out all the kinks from MetalSeadramon's hair.

"Done!" he said happily, expecting his boyfriend to say something in response; he didn't. Well, unless snoring loudly counted as "saying something".

With a massive sea dragon using his lap as a pillow, there was no way for Machinedramon to get up without awakening him. He'd probably be stuck where he was for quite a while unless he decided to wake him up.

Machinedramon let out a long sigh. MetalSeadramon was just lucky that he looked so cute when he was asleep...


End file.
